"W kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni"
Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinek 13 Magdeburg, Pokład Samolotu Don: 'Poprzednio nasi kochani zawodnicy jechali na swoich gokartach w Magdeburgu. Poznaliśmy nie do końca przewidywalną relację Nastasii z Marcus'em, Jen przemówiła do rozsądku Stephanie, ale na pewno? W sumie... niedawno się pokłóciły. Dodatkowo Jay chciał założyć sojusz z Rudolph'em, a Iris namawiała Aishę do swoich celi. Na ceremonii pozbyliśmy się Nastasii, która nieco przypłaciła za swoją sekstaśmę oraz za to, że to kolejny cel, który przeszkadzał naszej Iris. Zostaje ich dziewiątka, czyli połowa! Zdarzy się coś ciekawego? Pozwolą nam na 26 odcinków? Tego dowiecie się w tym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! (INTRO) ''Poszybszony widok wszystkich miast po kolei. Uszybszony slajd zatrzymuje się w Kanadzie, dokładnie w Sali Podsumowań, dokładnie tej z Total Drama: World Tour. Tam pojawiają się machający do kamery Bridgette i Tom. Po lewej stronie widzimy wszystkie oryginalne postacie, które nie dostały się do programu, a z prawej wszystkie postacie autorki, której wykonują swoje obowiązki. Kartka przewraca się na następną stronę, a tam widzimy na wieży Eiffla Jen zainspirowaną miejscem i sprzeczający się ze sobą Brody i MacArthur. W Louvrze widzimy całujących się Nastasię i Zach'a, którzy przeglądają się po muzeum, Veronicę rozmawiającą przez telefon z barmanem i Devin'a, który próbuje znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto bierze udział w programie. We Włoszech Marcus stoi w kąpielówkach na wybiegu, a obok niego jest rozentuzjazmowana Aisha, która skacze i nie może się powstrzymać. W Japonii Claudia i Dwayne próbują zjeść kostkę-węgorza. W Niemczech Stephanie robi z kiełbasy portret Ryan'a, przed którym staje wzruszona i widocznie tęskni za swoim chłopakiem. W Katalonii Rudolph jest zażenowany hiszpańską obsługą, a Iris z irytacją słucha hiszpańskiej gitary, granej przez przystojniaka. Widok na samolot. Na nim wszyscy tańczą kan-kana, Jasper i Jay przewracają się na siebie, Lao Chi spada z samolotu, a tam na ziemi ratuje go Emma i ściska go do nieprzytomności. Po chwili wszyscy zeskakują z samolotu, otwierając spadochrony i lądując na ziemi. Kiedy wszyscy lądują, siadają zadowoleni na limuzynie, a na drzwiach limuzyny pojawia się napis: "World STrip". Pierwsza Klasa thumb|left|250px 'Devin: '''Udało nam się <3 '''Rudolph: '''Iris działa już wszystkim na nerwy... ciekawy jestem, jakim cudem ona wyplątuje się z tych wszystkich eliminacji. '''Stephanie: '''Warto kogoś pogrążyć... ''Jen mierzy ją wzrokiem. '''Stephanie: ...to jej typowe zagranie. ;u; Jen miała dziwną minę i ukazywała ją Stephanie. (PZ - Jen): 'Wiem, że wygląda to jak strofowanie Stephanie, no ale cóż... :) Przynajmniej dzięki temu jest trochę bardziej ogarnięta. '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Ciężko mi jest to przyznać publicznie, ale zależy mi na tym, żeby przyjaźnić się z Jen... ''Jay jadł tylko płatki w spokoju. 'Jen: '''Mimo wszystko możemy obgadać strategię na połączenie ;P '''Devin: '''Może być nawet w tej chwili. '(PZ - Rudolph): 'Nareszcie będę działał solo, muszę tylko obczaić Iris i razem może dojdziemy nawet do finału :D ''Stephanie też po cichu nie może się doczekać na połączenie. 'Stephanie: '''W sumie nie po to tyle harowałam, żeby teraz wylecieć. '''Devin: '''My też nie. '''Jen: '''Co jak co, ale od was wolałabym się w wyzwaniach trzymać z daleka. (please) '''Devin: '''Czemu? '''Jen: '''Tak mi się po prostu powiedziało. No to jeszcze raz, za drużynę! ''Każdy wziął z drużyny kieliszek tego, czego miał pod ręką (woda, sok owocowy, cola) i stuknęli szklanki. '(PZ - Jay): '''Dobrze byłoby zreaktywować zespół po połączeniu, tak to mamy szanse z tamtą czwórką, a może i trójką :) Iris zdążyła mnie zirytować. Klasa Ekonomiczna thumb|left|250px ''Aisha i Zach siedzieli trochę smutni po ostatniej eliminacji, Marcus siedział gdzieś na uboczu zajmując się sobą i nie przejmując się eliminacją dziewczyny, a Iris notowała coś na kartkach. '''Marcus: '''Dobrze jest, że nie widzę już tej kurwy. '''Zach: KOGO?! Chciał się rzucić na Marcus'a, Aisha trochę zdezorientowana go powstrzymała. (PZ - Aisha): Nie wierzę, że to powiem, ale jestem co raz bardziej przekonana, żeby zerwać z Marcusem ;-; Traktuje każdą moją koleżankę jak puszczalską, a w dodatku przypomniałam sobie o tym, że prowadził otwarty związek z facetami... -.- Jestem tolerancyjna, ale do pewnego momentu... nie wiem czy dowiem się czegoś gorszego o nim. W sumie, nie jestem ta pierwsza ani go nie przeleciałam :-/ Mimo bycia z nimfomanem mam status dziewicy. Iris: Warto było eliminować Nastasię, Zach? Zach: '''Głosowałem na ciebie tępa idiotko -,- '''Iris: '''To widzisz do czego doprowadziłeś. '''Zach: Nie motaj mną... Iris: Proszę cię. Ty i tak przegrałeś. Aisha: 'Ekhem, a ja? '''Iris: '''Ty to nic nie zrobiłaś. '(PZ - Iris): Coś mi mówi, że tracę zaufanie Aisha'y, ale już wiem, co spowoduje, aby straciła zaufanie Marcusa, na dobre. Iris: To proste... wystarczy nie przegrać następnego zadania. Zach: '''Tobie nie da się tego wpoić, jedyne co umiesz to sabotować. '''Iris: '''Zaraz ci dam w ryj. '''Zach: Faceta będziesz biła? ;-; Aisha: Ej... to mi się nie podoba. Marcus: Nie odzywaj się, to nie wylecisz! Aisha: 'SŁUCHAM?! '(PZ - Aisha): A pomyśleć, że go kochałam... Wiem, co go zaboli - powiem mu to na eliminacjach! Aisha'y leci łza z oka. (PZ - Iris): On sam to zrobi. (please) Iris: Ciekawa jestem gdzie wylądujemy... Zach (przez myśli): 'Oby w miejscu, w którym pożerają takie irisopodobne stwory jak ty... ''Iris stała tuż nad nim. '''Iris: Ja to wszystko słyszałam ;> Policzkuje go. (PZ - Zach): 'To oznacza wojnę! ''Aisha'y burczy w brzuchu. 'Aisha: '''Wiecie? Jak drugi dzień już przegrywamy, to zrobiłam się okropnie głodna. :/ '''Iris: '''Wykrzycz swój głód, ja tak robię, gdy patrzę na kogoś I ON MNIE WKUUUUURWIAAAA! (śpiewa) '(PZ - Zach): 'Nie dość, że sabotażystka, to jeszcze syrena ._. ''Znak lądowania. '''Iris: I widzicie? Nie jestem głodna xD Uczestnicy zobaczyli jakieś polanki, Hindusa pijącego sok malinowy i ma dziwny, skwaśniały uśmieszek oraz małą trampolinę. Topher (megafon): Dzisiaj przedstawiamy wam alternatywny skok! Marcus: Chyba awaryjny ćwoku. Topher (megafon): 'Zamknij mordę seksisto i skacz! ''Marcus niechętnie skacze, po chwili Izzy wyrzuca każdego z Pierwszej Klasy. '''Izzy: A gdzie ten mały? Odwraca się i podstawia przez przypadek nogę gdzieś zbiegającemu Jay'owi. Izzy: O, mam cię! :) Wyrzuciła go bez wyrzutów sumienia, Iris podpatrzyła Izzy i zepchnęła Zach'a, Aisha niepewnie patrzyła dziewczynę, ale po chwili obie razem skoczyły. Aisha była mega przerażona, a Iris zadowolona. Po 10-30 sekundach wszyscy już byli na trampolinie, na szarym końcu Jay, który najpierw skoczył z trampoliny na drzewo i bał się zejść. Jay: POMOCY! Iris wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. (PZ - Jay): 'WRRR >:( ''Don podchodzi pijąc ten sam sok malinowy i wypluwając go. 'Don: '''Gonicziła! '''Stephanie: '''Brazylia? XDDD ''Facepalmy. 'Stephanie: '''Powiedziałam to dla żartów debile ;-; '(PZ - Stephanie): 'Na serio, takie powitanie słyszałam w Brazylii. ''Gdzieś słyszy facepalm. '(PZ - Stephanie): '''Zaraz ci PRZYWALĘ!!! '(PZ - Jen): Japonia, to 2nd miejsce, którego nigdy nie chciałabym odwiedzić :O Tam się je ludzi! Don: Znajdujemy się w Hanami, w Japonii. Iris: Zawsze można bez zbędnego pierdolenia :) Don: Zawsze można pozbyć się jednego zawodnika, to się doceni prowadzącego ;) Iris milczy, Zach się uśmiecha. Zach: Dobre i to. Iris znowu policzkuje Zacha, Stephanie jej oddaje. Iris: '''Powaliło cię? '''Stephanie: '''Choć raz się od kogoś odwal Nowa Josee -.- '''Iris: A ty Nowy Ezekiel i co? :') (PZ - Stephanie): 'Nie panuję nad sobą... ale może dam radę... może dam... NIE NAGRYWAJ! ''Rozbija kamerę. Stephanie rzuca się na Iris, a Topher, Izzy i Devin rozdzielają bijące się dziewczyny. Dodatkowo Stephanie zadrapała przez przypadek Devina. '''Devin: '''AŁ! '''Jen: No nie >:( Jen łapie za fraki Stephanie i przenosi na drugą stronę. Wszyscy: O_____O (PZ - Jen): Tego chwytu nauczyłam się podczas kursu samoobrony ;) Jen: Dobrze, że przestałyście się tłuc :) Odchodzi triumfalnie. Don: Dzisiaj porozmawiamy sobie o naszym następnym wyzwaniu, ale najpierw, gdzie my jesteśmy? Iris: W twojej dupie? (troll) Zach: Chociaż raz się ogarnij... w Kwitnącej... Iris: Piździe! (troll) Jen: Kwitnąca Wiśnia :) Zach ma ochotę zrobić Iris krzywdę, ta tylko robi minę "Możesz". (PZ - Iris): 'Nasty Plastik, i co ty na to szmato? :P '(PZ - Zach): Pomocy... Don przyznaje rację Niezgodnym. Don: Iris, jeszcze jeden taki tekst i wylecisz -,- Iris: Aha... No to nawet pożartować nie można. Don: To nie był żart, tylko... Stephanie: A WYZWANIE TO PIES ZJADŁ!? NIKOGO NIE OBCHODZI CZY TO BYŁ SARKAZM, CZY TO BYŁO NA SERIO, ŻĄDAMY WYZWANIA DO CHUJA JEGO PANA! JUŻ CHCĘ BYĆ W TEJ PIERWSZEJ KLASIE! Marcus: Ty nigdy w niej nie będziesz, wyglądasz jak ta kurwa spod bazaru. >_> Chciał wskazać na jakąś obnażalską panią, a tam akurat stanęła Aisha. Reakcją wszystkich było, żeby jednak nie spojrzała na chłopaka, akurat, zrobiła to... Aisha: Że kim ja jestem dla ciebie? ;'( Marcus: Nikim... Kochanie... Aisha zaczęła gwałtownie ryczeć. Ten tylko wziął brudną rękę (wiadomo, po czym... podpowiedź jest taka, że robił to, gdy nikt nie patrzył) i uciszył ją. Wywołało to oburzenie wśród pozostałych zawodników. (PZ - Devin): 'Jak.. '(PZ - Jen): On... (PZ - Zach): Śmie... (PZ - Jay): Tak... (PZ - Rudolph): Traktować... (PZ - Topher): 'Aishę? :O Chociaż nie jestem zawodnikiem to szczerze jej współczuję :-/ '(PZ - Iris): Nie mam pojęcia, ale to było zajebiste XDDD Ma przejebane <3 Don: To ohydne... Marcus, dzisiaj noc spędzisz... w Luku Bagażowym. Momentalnie wszystkich przeszły dreszcze. Marcus: Można tam się samogwałcić? ;) Don: Dwa dni! Marcus: Wiesz gdzie ja to mam? Dupę ci mogę pokazać najwyżej :) Don: DOBRA, AŻ DO USRANEGO KOŃCA PROGRAMU JAK ZOSTANIESZ >:( Pozostała szóstka (poza Aishą, która miała dalej zamknięte i Iris, która szczerze miała na to wyjebane) nie mogła złapać oddechu. Iris: HAHAHAHA XD Don: Czyli pora na zadanie. Z racji tego, że muszą być bardziej wyrównane składy będziecie grali 5 na 5. Na tę chwilę Izzy będzie przez chwilę pomocnikiem Mariny and The Diamonds. Izzy: Czyli dołączam do gry? :D Don: Nie (troll) (PZ - Izzy): 'Może załatwię sobie te papiery. ''Patrzy na coś w telefonie. '''(PZ - Izzy): Uuuu, ruszą zapisy do nowego sezonu po World Trip? Zaczyna coś tam klikać. Drużyny rozdzieliły się. Don: Dziś nie będzie tradycyjnego szukania ani jeżdżenia, będzie to trening bojowy. Waszym zadaniem będzie stawanie w pojedynkach drużynowych 1 v 1, przechodząc przez różne tradycje japońskie. Jen: O BOŻE, SERIO? (please) Don: Tak, a w nagrodę zaraz szanowna pani skoczy z samolotu. Nie pozwalaj sobie blogerko ;-; Iris: Gdyby ta suka skoczyła z mostu, byłoby fajnie ;) Stephanie: A ty jeszcze słowo zdziro i w śmietniku skończysz. Don: I w nagrodę obie zadowolicie się Lukiem Bagażowym :P Iris: W twojej dupie. Stephanie: Można być jeszcze bardziej chorym na umyśle? :D (PZ - Iris): '''Po prostu chcę powkurzać Dona. Debil powinien dać mi tę nagrodę od razu! '''Devin: Dowiemy się o tych konkurencjach? Marcus: Może lepiej poczekamy, pewnie znowu Jen coś dopierdoli ;-; Jen: Tobie w twarz chyba. Don: Wrrr... Pierwsze wyzwanie polega na zjedzeniu 100 kawałków sushi. Jen: Czego? Iris: Gówna psiego pustaku -.- Jen: Widać kulturę jaką wyniosłaś z domu. Iris: Na tę kulturę to miałam wyjebane można tak powiedzieć :) Więc stul japę bo wpierdol. Jen: Nie boję się dziewczyny z bólem dupy. Stephanie: Chyba z okresem. Iris: W twojej piździe :') Izzy: Stul ryj Iris: Nie mów mi jak mam żyć psycholko. Izzy: Coś czuję, że nikt nigdy nie dokopał ci porządnie do mordy. ^o^ Don: Skończ. Aisha: I co? Jak dla mnie 100 to za dużo. (PZ - Aisha): '''Jak raz chciałam trochę schudnąć i nie jadłam nic przez tydzień to jak poszliśmy do maka to wrzuciłam w siebie 13 cheeseburgerów i 2 na wynos... :/ Czułam się jakbym miała zacząć rodzić... nie przeżyję tego ponownie. o.O '''Jay: Ja mogę zjeść sushi. Zach: Mięso <3 Zadanie Konkurencja pierwsza Jay i Zach przystąpili do jedzenia. Aisha: Dasz sobie radę Zach! Iris: Nie spartol tego bo w ryj! :v Niezgodni: JAY! JAY! JAY! Stephanie: Mogliście mnie wystawić (please) Devin: Przecież ty nie lubisz mięsa... Stephanie: Nieee, ja nie lubię fasolki. Rudolph (głosem Iris): A ja nie lubię zbędnego pierdolenia ;-; Stephanie: Przywalić ci? Iris: Tobie chyba mogę za moment. Don: A dwa dni mogę dorzucić w Luku Bagażowym, Iris? Iris: Oj lepiej nie :v (PZ - Iris): Przyznam, że Rudolph mi zaimponował. Chyba Claudia dostanie zastępstwo, kolejną męską rękę. (PZ - Rudolph): Sam nie wiem z kim mógłbym mieć sojusz, niektórzy są tu naprawdę okej, a niektórzy to tylko zbędny powiew wiatru, prędzej czy później zostaną przegłosowani, bo na pewno nie pomyślą o sojuszu. Mam na myśli Jay'a, Jen i Marcusa. Jay słyszał Rudolph'a. (PZ - Jay): 'To chyba mu pokażę na co mnie stać. ''Kiedy jedli, było 66-60 z przewagą dla Zacha. Obaj pożerali z niesamowitą prędkością, aczkolwiek nagle Jay zaczął wpychać koreczki do ust naprawdę szybko. Każdy był zaskoczony, a szczególnie Rudolph. Jay wziął trochę do Pokoju Zwierzeń. '''(PZ - Jay): I co staruszku? Mina zrzędła? ;) Nagle jest 92-75. Jay szybko wpycha 8 kawałków sushi i połyka jak pelikan. Niezgodni cieszą się, na liczniku nabito sto. Don: Gratuluję! Jay zdobywa pierwszy punkt dla drużyny Niezgodnych! Jay zwrócił to. Don: Spoko, Japonia posprząta xD Szybciutko poszli dalej. Konkurencja druga Don: Drugą, również ciekawą konkurencją jest zasadzenie ryżu na pustej ziemi. Dokładnie sześćset plonów. Kto chce się zmierzyć? :D Iris: Nudne te wyzwania... ja się nie zgodzę. Izzy: Ja też nie! Aisha: Marcus, a może ty? Marcus: Dobra... Jen: Wiecie? Ja nie jestem gotowa do takich nudnych wyzwań. Może Rudolph? Jay: Właśnie :P (PZ - Jay): '''Teraz zobaczymy czy jemu taka robota się nie znudzi. '''Don: Start! Rudolph i Marcus sieją niechętnie ryż. Rudolph na razie przebył 0,8% całego pola, a Marcus 0,6%. Iris: No to sobie poczekamy. Jest Japonia? Zaraz po Chinach znajduje się tu masa rupieci, tak? Wiecie mogę gdzie kupię krzesła i popcorn? Przynajmniej to będzie w miarę ciekawe. Don: Nasze następne zadanie będzie ciekawsze ;d Jen: Ja myślę. Od razu się na nie piszę! Don: Wiedziałem, że to powiesz ^^ Jen: Oj... (PZ - Stephanie): Oby Jen nie zgubiła nas tą całą "pewnością siebie" ._. (PZ - Jen): Mogę tego żałować. Iris: Skoro rezerwujemy, to ja biorę trzecie wyzwanie. Jeśli to będzie herbatka po południu, to przynajmniej raz... Stephanie: ...na zawsze skończysz z sobą? Nie mogę się tego doczekać :') Iris: Ja nie mogę się doczekać tego jak twoja niewyparzona mordeczka skoczy z tego samolotu lub ją osobiście wypchnę. Stephanie: To fajne sny masz. Iris: Pewnie ;* Ale czasami sny da się ziścić. Stephanie: Ciebie niestety też ;^) Iris: Kocham, gdy niziołki się plują do mnie. Jen: Coś chcesz może przez to powiedzieć? Iris: To, że karzełeczki się srają o cokolwiek. Urocze :) Jen: Może i jestem niska, ale nie tak opryskliwa jak ty. Coś czuję, że twoi rodzice gorzko żałowali twoich narodzin. Iris się wkurzyła. Iris: Ty durna, chamska suko! Moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez mordercę, a ciocia się nade mną znęcała! Stephanie: No to widać, że patologia. Czysty ideał meliny się odezwał. :')))))))))) Jen: A ja byłam prostytutką w Rosji i co? Też mi nikt nie wierzy w tę opowieść. Iris: Napierdalajcie w stadzie, bo same jesteście ograniczone i słabe wy tępe murzynki -.- Jen: Rasistka... Iris: Łał, znasz podstawy EDB i PO! Stephanie: Mam coś lepszego, zaraz dostaniesz w mordę PO tym wyzwaniu!!! >:( Iris: Heheheh, całujcie mnie w piździeć dziweczki :'v Stephanie wykorzystuje okazję i zagaduje Jen. Stephanie: Hej, chciałam ci coś powiedzieć. Jen: Niech zgadnę, że "pomimo faktu że jestem tylko pustą blogerką to chcę założyć sojusz przeciwko Iris"? Zgoda, ale tylko do momentu jej eliminacji. >) Stephanie: Ech >_< Tymczasem Marcus zaorał 33,3% pola, a Rudolph 29%. Wszyscy są znudzeni. (PZ - Stephanie): 'Czemu tak trudno się z kimś pogodzić? -.- ''Don zasnął, Topher i Izzy oglądali streama gościa, a kiedy nadawanie się skończyło, Izzy użyła trąbki do zbudzenia Dona. '''Don: EJ! Co się stało? ;-; Aha... Patrzy lornetką ile kto zasiał pola. Don: Mamy 71% dla MaTD i 65,5% dla Niezgodnych! MaTD wygrywa wyzwanie! ;) Marcus: Wiecie, jak ciężko się to robiło? Stephanie: Czyli nikt nie odpada? :D Don: Skąd... jest jeden do jednego! Przed nami trzecia konkurencja! Buczenie. Konkurencja trzecia Don: A teraz... kojarzycie może japoński teleturniej pod tytułem AKBingo!? :) Jen: O nie -.- Iris: Haha ;) Don: Widać, że będzie zabawnie. Iris: I tak jadłam robale, więc jak połknę całego, to będę miała doświadczenie. Jen: Oj... Iris i Jen stały już przy rurce. Don: Jakby ktoś nie skumał... Iris: ...to jesteśmy przy tej rurce, Don wstawia robala, dmuchamy w tę rurkę i jeśli owad wleci do mordy jednej z któreś... Stephanie: Tobie na 100% :') Iris: ...to ona przegrywa :) Don: Brawo. Wreszcie zrobiłaś coś normalnego. Iris: Wysłać podziękowania i superki na fanpage-u z 5 lajkami od producentów? ;) Jay: Ryja prześlij do Auschwitz, tam pasujesz tylko :') Iris: Pożałujesz :3 Zaczęły dmuchać w rurkę. Sytuacja podobna co... w jednym z odcinków (nie mówcie, że nikt tego nigdy nie widział :) ). Owad zatrzymuje się przy Jen, ta nerwowo dmucha w rurkę, Iris bierze bardzo głęboki wdech i wydycha z całej siły robala w Jen. Ta zaczęła się krztusić. Don: Mamy drugi punkt dla Mariny and The Diamonds! Devin: Tu można mieć więcej szczęścia niż rozumu :/ Stephanie: Popieram... Pomogła Jen wyjąć robala. Stephanie: Grunt, że go nie połknęłaś ;-; Jen: Dzięki? ;-; Idzie niezadowolona. Konkurencja czwarta Don: Teraz pora na coś ciekawszego. Nieco gimnastyki, ale i nieco refleksu. Przed wami stoi 20 puszek. Macie tylko ciężki kamień do strącenia ich. Jak strącicie dwadzieścia puszek, przed wami pojawi się tekst. Żeby było trudniej, jest on napisany od tyłu. Trzeba go przeczytać prawidłowo. Jeszcze nic nie zrobili: Devin, Stephanie, Izzy i Aisha. Kto się godzi wykonać to wyzwanie? Aisha: Mogę spróbować :/ Marcus: Spróbować? Musimy wygrać -.- Aisha: Kochanie... Marcus: Mamy wygrać! Wtedy pozbędą się pewnie Stephanie. Stephanie: Twoje niedoczekanie. ;) Devin: Mogę ja iść? Stephanie: Ostatnie zawsze najciekawsze ^^ Aisha i Devin stoją na linii. Mają kamienie i rzucają. (PZ - Devin): Może wyczucie z tenisa na coś się przyda? Mija minuta. Aisha zbiła 6 puszek, a Devin 7. (PZ - Devin): Aisha jest w to dobra. (PZ - Aisha): 'Od dzieciństwa kochałam grać w zbijaka i w kręgle <3 Kiedy byłam mniejsza, zawsze byłam kapitanem podczas dwóch ogni. Wygrywaliśmy :D ''Kolejna minuta. Aisha zbija 16 puszkę. Devin męczy się z piętnastą, którą ciężko mu zbić. '''Aisha: '''Prawie widzę cały tekst <3 '''Marina and The Diamonds: Ju-hu! :) Niezgodni: Devin! (skandują jego imię, żeby zagłuszyć Aishę) Na zegarze minęły dwie i pół minuty. Aisha zbija przedostatnią puszkę, Devin nieco przyspieszył i jest przy przedostatniej puszce. Aisha zbija ostatnią! Aisha: HURA! Widzę cały tekst! ;D Nagle wpatruje się w słowa, Devin dalej męczy się z ostatnią puszką. (PZ - Jay): 'Przegra z dziewczyną? o.O ''Aisha przewędrowała przez połowę tekstu. Devin wreszcie zbija puszkę i czyta. '''Devin: To jest... jest... naprawdę... łłł... Stephanie: Skup się! Aisha dokańcza przewędrowanie liter. Ku jej zdziwieniu tylko Iris zauważyła, że patrzy nie w tę stronę. Iris: AISHA! Patrzysz nie w tę stronę! Devin: łłłatwe, bbbo... Stephanie: ECH! ;-; Znalazła kamyk i chciała rzucić w Devina. Jen: Ja wszystko widzę -.- Stephanie: Sorry ;___; Devin: ...bo trzeba stanąć... dddo gggóry nogami. Aisha: Hehe! Już mam! Zaczyna mówić. Aisha: Acńok ogemas od śełratod, ęis puks. Einadz eintatsodezrp, etrawzc ielok z ot tsej, acsjeim oget od śełratod ilśej. Yłodreip enni enżór i - jam icezrt, wóknicezrp orops, ńadz ożud, einezdeiwop eikslop śeikaj tewan ut ćadod mybłgóm. Utsekt ogendurt kat ainatyzc sazcdop ałalob ęic eizdęb ein awołg ydetw. Śałyżawuaz ein jerótk, eipezcyzrp w zseizdjanz yrótk, cok śikaj oget od jutogyzrp. Imagon yróg od ćąnats abezrt ob, ewtał ędwarpan tsej ot! :D (jak ktoś chce całe, niech sobie teraz czyta od tyłu to co ona powiedziała XD) Zadowolona ukłoniła się w stronę swojej drużyny, która strzeliła facepalma. Tymczasem Devin dokończył swoje "arcydzieło". Devin: ... Wtedy głowa nie będzie cię bolała podczas czytania tak trudnego tekstu. Mógłbym dodać tu nawet jakieś polskie powiedzenie, dużo zdań, sporo przecinków, trzeci maj - i różne inne pierdoły. Jeśli dotarłeś do tego miejsca, jest to z kolei czwarte, przedostatnie zdanie. Skup się, dotarłeś do samego końca! Niezgodni biją brawa. Marcus odszedł urażony. Marcus: Mam idiotkę, nie dziewczynę ;-; Iris nie była zła. Gorzej, wcielała swój plan w życie. Iris: To czemu z nią nie zerwiesz? Marcus: Bo jest piękna. Aisha podeszła bliżej. Tam usłyszała przykre rzeczy. Don: Nooo, Aisha, gratuluję czytania od tyłu blondyno, nie o to chodziło ;) Punkt dla Niezgodnych i mamy remis! Aisha: Ech :/ :P (PZ - Aisha): Czyli to Marcus chce ze mną zerwać ;-; Będę pierwsza jak nic. Konkurencja piąta Don: Myślałem, że MaTD wygra już przy trzeciej... ale że do tego doszło. Stephanie i Izzy nie brały udziału w żadnej konkurencji, więc to one się wykażą ;) Zadanie jest dla tych, którzy nie boją się ciężkości. Oto walka sumo! Stephanie: To żart, prawda? :D Izzy: Izzy rozprawi się z tobą w pył! ;) Stephanie: No chyba nie. Topher: Zapomniałyście o czymś xD Izzy & Stephanie: Huh? Topher dał im kostium z dużymi piersiami i stringami. Topher: Myślałem, że będzie pojedynek facetów :P Chwila mija. Stephanie i Izzy są już ubrane jak zapaśnicy sumo, Iris wybucha śmiechem i gdzieś przemyciła telefon, którym pokazuje coś Aisha'y. Iris: Wygramy to na bank XD Aisha: I dobrze Xd Topher: Cudownie być gyoji :D Kim będzie shinpan? Zostali wybrani: Darwin, Ruth, Dominic, Marilyn i Matthew. Dominic: Siema Rudolph! :D Kupę lat, stary! Rudolph: Minął raptem miesiąc... (please) Marilyn: Co to? Matthew: Japonia <3 Tulą się do siebie. Darwin: Mam uczulenie na kwitnącą wiśnię... Iris: A ja mam uczulenie na marudy :) Darwin: Zamknij ryj zgorzkniała suko. Wiem, co zrobiłaś -.- Iris: No co? Stephanie: Gówno! Dźwięk startu. Stephanie i Izzy rozpędzają się na siebie i odbijają. Większość ma niezwykły ubaw. Iris: Hej, Topherek, zrobisz "hara-kiri" jak złamiesz zasady? ;> Topher: Jasne, ale to tobie mogę rozciąć nożem brzuch :) Stephanie: Wyskrobiesz jej resztki płodu? Xd Została prawie znokautowana. Topher: Aha, zasady tego sportu są proste, nie bijecie w głowę ani w miejsca intymne. Wszystkie ruchy poza tym dozwolone. Dodatkowo można sobie coś połamać i... wygrywa osoba, która sprawi, że jej przeciwniczka wyleci z tego ringu albo dotknie stopą poza ring. Izzy i Stephanie znów zderzają się ze sobą. Iris nagrywa Stephanie, a reszcie zbiera się na wymioty. (PZ - Jen): Co ona ma zamiar zrobić? o.O (PZ - Devin): 'Totalny hardkor... ''W pewnym momencie Izzy grzebie w tyłku stroju Stephanie. Wszyscy oprócz Iris i Marcusa wymiotują, ten ma orgazm. XDDDD '''Iris: I kulminacyjny moment! Stephanie jest blisko przegranej. Nagle słyszy muzykę, a na wielkim ekranie... Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dvvcaILqyg&t=1m19s W trakcie tej piosenki ukazywane jest co samo w teledysku do 1:32, ale oczywiście zamiast pewnej osóbki jest Stephanie :* Stephanie: Ja.. cię... Iris jest zadowolona. Jednak wszyscy są przestraszeni i odwracają się lekko w bok z zamkniętymi oczami, a na nich leci kawałek rozprutego stroju. Stephanie brutalnie niszczy Izzy i wypycha z ringu tak jak Mal Izzy w 7 odcinku Total Drama: All Stars. Potem niezadowolona widzi jak Iris wybucha śmiechem, a przed sobą macha telefonem z jakąś podejrzaną stroną hackerską. Rozpędza się (ciężko w tym stroju :P) i upada dokładnie na Iris, najpierw spadając ze schodów ringu, następnie skacze i miażdży ją brutalnie od karku aż po nogi. Ta próbuje się wydostać. Iris: Po... mocy. -.- Stephanie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Wrzeszczy jak ułom, gdy ktoś mu zbanuje konto w Tibii (XDDDDDD) i nawala z całej siły po głowie Iris. Ta jest bliska płaczu, ale zaciska zęby. Don: DOŚĆ! >:( Niniejszym oświadczam, że Niezgodni wygrywają dzisiejsze zadanie! Niezgodni: TAK! Stephanie dalej siedzi na Iris. Ta leży zapłakana na ziemi. Aisha próbuje jej pomóc. Stephanie: Sorki :') (PZ - Stephanie): '''Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zasłużyła na taką karmę. '''Don: A was Marino and The Diamonds czeka kolejna ceremonia... Wszyscy słyszą płacz Iris. Aisha, Jay i Zach mają nieco wyrzuty sumienia, Niezgodni sobie idą po kawę w pobliskiej restauracji, a Marcus wchodzi już na pokład i zrzucił spodnie na Aishę. (PZ - Aisha): Czeka mnie najgorsza rzecz na świecie ;-; Zerwanie z nim -.- Ceremonia Kilka minut przed Iris rozmawia dalej z Aishą w ustronnym miejscu, tymczasem Zach niechętnie patrzy jak Marcus rozcina sobie podkoszulek, zostając w samych jockstrapach, więc poszedł na chwilę na stołówkę, gdzie Izzy opatrywała rany. Zach: Wszystko w porządku? :/ Izzy zaczęła płakać. Izzy: Ja chcę być w ekipie! :'( Zach: A co się stało dokładnie? Izzy: Ech... przez obrażenia Izzy pojedzie do domu... głupia Steph. Życzę jej, żeby odpadła, ale sprze... Don wychodzi. Don: Siemka Zach :) Jeszcze 10 minut. Mógłbyś wyjść na chwilę? Zach wychodzi, ale dalej słyszy przykrą rozmowę, druga jest taka sama, ale gdzieś na schodach. Iris: Czyli? ;-; Aisha: Muszę mu to powiedzieć... Iris: Będę tu czekała. Aisha idzie w stronę Klasy Ekonomicznej. Zach: Hej, gdzie idziesz? (: Aisha: Powiedzieć coś jednej osobie. Bardzo oczekiwała na to, bym jej wygarnęła, jakie mam o niej zdanie... Aisha otwiera jeszcze jedne drzwi. Tam widzi całkowicie rozebranego Marcusa i odchodzi wymiotując po drodze. Zach: Zapomniałem powiedzieć. Marcus ma chcicę -.- Aisha: On jest obrzydliwy. Mam dosyć już serdecznie jego i Stephanie. Zach: Została Iris. W sumie ona tam idzie do Luku Bagażowego lub nie, wiem! Zagłosuj na nią. Wiem, że Marcus jest czasem obrzydliwy, ale... Aisha: Nie mogę. To co on mi robi, jest naprawdę bardzo przykre :/ Zach: Cholera... też mam na niego zagłosować? Wiesz, mogę to dla ciebie zrobić, ale doskonale rozumiesz, że Iris jest większym zagrożeniem. Nie lepiej z tym poczekać? Aisha: Nie wiem... ty kochasz Nastasię, prawda? Zach kiwa głową na tak. Aisha: Gdybyście nagle mieli ze sobą zerwać z różnych powodów i to w programie, co byś zrobił? Zach: Słuchaj, powiem ci coś. Nagle jego mina zrobiła się nieciekawa i pełna smutku. Zach: Minie niedługo trzecia rocznica mojego związku z Nastasią. To fajnie, ale na początku byłem okropnym erotomanem... oglądałaś szósty sezon (Powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa, zajął tam 9. miejsce), więc możesz coś o tym wiedzieć. Najpierw zdradziła mnie z Lightning'iem, podobny wyglądem do Marcusa, a potem... zrobiła dobrze Trentowi, by mu pomóc, ale kiedy się dowiedzieliśmy o jego targnięciu się na własne życie... to właśnie eskalowało jego chęć samobójstwa -.- Aisha: Straszne :/ Iris słyszy całą historię. (PZ - Iris): Kurczę, chyba już rozgryzłam całą dru... ;d Nagle wchodzi Topher i wskazuje jej kierunek do Luku Bagażowego. (PZ - Iris): Ech -.- Ale najpierw ceremonia chyba. Topher: Rozpakujesz się ;-; Idą niechętnie, Zach dalej kontynuuje swoją historię. Zach: Wtedy uznałem, że Nastasia jest najpiękniejszą, najseksowniejszą i najbardziej urodziwą dziewczyną jakie poznałem w swojej okolicy. Nie wiem czemu, ale bardzo mnie kręci rozbieranie się przed dziewczynami, byłem jednym z najlepszych uczniów, ale zawsze mnie kręcił taniec na rurze, no i spełniłem marzenie. Nie chwalę się tym publicznie, bo... to moja druga część prawdziwego życia. :/ Aisha: Rozumiem :( Zach: Tak... niezależnie od tego co zrobisz, zawsze cię będę wspierał, tylko proszę - nie zrób głupoty takiej jak Trent... Aisha: Przecież on mi nie zniszczy życia, to tylko koniec i on musi się z tym pogodzić. Wchodzą razem, Zach siada gdzieś obok pijąc wodę, a tymczasem Aisha podchodzi do chłopaka, który już się ubrał... Aisha: Musimy porozmawiać, na poważnie. Marcus: O co ci chodzi kochanie? Aaa tak, musimy zagłosować na Iris :) Aisha: Nie... Odwraca się ze wstydem i kładąc rękę na czole, zamykając powieki. Aisha: ...to ty musisz stąd odejść. Marcus: Dlaczego? o.O Aisha: Dobre pytanie. Kieruje się do wyjścia. Aisha: Sam na nie odpowiedz, zdradziłeś mnie. Marcus: A ty z Zachem ostatnio? -.- Wybaczyłem to tobie... Aisha zmarszczyła brwi, odwróciła się, podeszła do niego, złapała za koszulkę i przystawiła się twarzą. Kamera pokazuje całe jej czerwone oczy i ruch ust. Aisha: Nie musiałeś mi tego wybaczać, bo między nami nic nie było! Ty nic nigdy nie zrozumiesz! >:( I nigdy nie zrozumiesz, bo jesteś przebrzydłym erotomanem pedale! Ruchałeś się z moją przyjaciółką na moich oczach, masturbowałeś się do facetów na komediach romantycznych, chciałeś ze mną zrobić sekśtaśmę, ale byłam przytomna i dobrze, że poszłam do Kimberly wtedy, kłócisz się z moimi znajomymi, wyzywasz ich publicznie od niedojebanych kurew i prostaków, nie dajesz mi nigdy dojść do własnego zdania, sądzisz, że jestem twoją własnością, masz w dupie nasze spotkania, jak byłam na Teneryfie, to ignorowałeś każdego sms-a, każdy mój telefon, każde zdjęcie z podpisem "Kochanie odpisz!", zapomniałeś o naszej rocznicy, traktowałeś jak ułomną, szydziłeś sobie z nieszczęścia mojej kuzynki w Zemście Wyspy, rozwaliłeś telefon, bo w kimś się zauroczyłam, nigdy nie traktowałeś mnie na poważnie! Myślałeś, że będę jak ta ostatnia Charlotte, niby powinnam być twoją własnością! To było twoje zdanie! Dodatkowo nigdy nie pamiętałeś o moich urodzinach, wypominałeś mi moje najgorsze błędy, nigdy nie pocieszałeś, więc wiesz co ci powiem? Pieprz się! You are fucking slutty asshole! Odeszła i spoliczkowała go, razem z Zach'em zapłakana poszli na ceremonię. Wręczenie głosów Marina and The Diamonds oddali swoje głosy i słyszą zadowolenia Niezgodnych. (PZ - Aisha): Marcus to ostatni drań. Zasłużył na te słowa ;( (PZ - Marcus): Przebrzydła Iris... Ale zagłosuję na tego chuja, który pewnie ją obrócił przeciwko sobie. Też ruchał w swoim sezonie. Teraz niech znowu zajmie 9 miejsce. >:( Wiadomo, że nie zrobiła tego Iris, bo pomogła mi wywalić tę sukę Nastasię. Dobrze, żeby też i wywaliła jego. Don: Zacznę od rozdawania wafelków. Jest tutaj tylko jedna osoba, która nie otrzymała żadnego głosu i jest to... Aisha! Witam w finałowej ósemce! :) Aisha: Ech... nie ma to znaczenia :/ Don: Po raz pierwszy wasza trójka może odpaść. Iris - twoje chamskie zachowanie zdążyło przerosnąć nawet widzów. Dodatkowo jesteś pozbawioną sercą kreaturą. Odpadłabyś wreszcie? Zach - nie wiem dlaczego znalazłeś się w zagrożonej 3, chociaż nie dałeś sobie rady ze swoim wyzwaniem. Marcus - nimfomania i stosunek do twojej dziewczyny spowodowały, że karma wreszcie cię dopadła. Osobą, która opuści program jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... MARCUS! :) '''Pakuj się! '''Marcus: Super. Ten program to chyba nie dla związków ;-; Iris: Mogę? Aisha: Nie. Zadam mu ostateczny cios. -.- To i tak moim zdaniem za mało. Marcus stoi smutny przed skokiem. Obok niego stoi Aisha z nieco dziwnym uśmieszkiem. Marcus: Mam nadzieję, że mi dasz drugą szansę :/ Aisha zepchnęła go tylko bez wyrzutów sumienia, ale ze smutkiem patrzyła na chłopaka i znów zaczęła płakać. Zach ją przytulił. (PZ - Iris): Czy załatwiłam cały zespół? Został tylko Zach, ponieważ Aisha pękła i zrezygnuje. Jestem bezlitosna dla wszystkich suki ;* (PZ - Topher): 'WYNOCHA DO LUKU BAGAŻOWEGO!!! '(PZ - Iris): Dobra >:( Znak lądowania. Don: Czy Aisha ocknie się po zerwaniu z Marcus'em? Czy Iris znowu będzie irytowała zawodników? Kiedy ją w końcu wywalą? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdziecie w następnym odcinku Total Drama: World Trip! Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Total Drama: World Trip - Odcinki